Ron Alexander in the Woods
by KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: Ron shows Ray his Night in the Woods fanfic. Tribute to ShakespeareHemmingway.


**Warning** : This is a fanfic supposed to be written by Ron Alexander (except the beginning and ending parts) who is sexist in his original canon, which I'm writing in in the beginning and ending parts of this fic, and is written by the Ron of that universe... so it's fairly... sexist. Read with caution.

* * *

Ron had come back to the computer, and was typing fanfics out on the computer again.

"Hey, Ron!" Ray said, waving towards him. "What are you writing?"

"A fanfic." Ron said, smiling. "Want to see?"

Ray nodded, and sat down. "What's this one about?"

Ron pulled his fingers back, and cracked them. "This one's a little one about a cat in the woods, and how she loves me."

"Oh boy!" Ray said, excitedly. "Can I read it?"

Ron nodded. "I'll read it out loud to you!"

* * *

 **Ron Alexander in the Woods**

It was fine day in Possum Springs.

Ron was training on top of Ecto-15 with Rookie driving.

"What a wonderful day in Possum Springs!" Ron said in happy manly voice.

 **WHEN SUDDENLY! POSSUM SPRINGS CULT APPEARED!**

"Oh no!" Rookie screamed while driving through them.

Blood splattered all over Ecto-15 and Ron, while Ron was working out with 1500 gigaton weight.

"How dare they!" Ron yelled out. "How dare they come here and try and hurt me! Insolent fools!"

Rookie nodded and looked out ahead. "Watch out, Ron! We are heading down a hill!"

Ron looked down and yelled at Rookie. "Turn nitro on!"

So Rookie turned nitro on and came driving all the way down to Possum Springs.

Ron stood on top of Ecto-15 perfectly and not flying off even at maximum speed.

Soon they were in Possum Springs.

Ron jumped off of Ecto-15 and landed perfectly on his feet.

Mae ran up to Ron. "Oh it is the strong and manly Ron Alexander!"

"Hello pretty kitty." Ron said while he flexed manly might muscle.

Mae swooned into Ron's arms, purring like cat woman.

 **WHEN SUDDENLY! POSSUM SPRINGS CULT APPEARED AGAIN!**

"Oh no!" yelled Mae in woman fear. "Whatever shall we do?"

"This!" Ron Alexander yelled, firing out bullets at them from giant custom golden plated gatling gun.

"Eat lead, Satan worshippers!" Ron yelled out holding manly arm out in front of Mae to protect her.

 **WHEN SUDDENLY! GERM APPEARED!**

"What the hell are you doing you motherfucker?" Germ said in angry voice. "That is my friends!"

"This is your new friend!" Ron yelled out firing out bullets into Germ's stomach.

Germ fell over onto ground dead.

Mae swooned. "Oh baby I love you. Thank you for saving me."

"Mae my darling." Ron started, grabbing Mae's feline butt. "Your ass is plump sweet black and begging for cream."

"Please take me into your arms you manly manly beast." Mae said, swooning into Ron's arms.

"With pleasure." Ron said smiling. "And I will pleasure you with my gigantic cheese stick. We will go out and get White Castle in the morning."

Mae swooned. "Oh Ron!"

Ron walked off into the sunset with Mae. The two laughed. Ron pleasured her hole with his cheese stick all night long, and rode her like a dazzling white stallion.

* * *

"So, how was that?" Ron said, smiling wide at Ray.

Ray's face was frozen in confusion and shock.

Ron snapped his fingers in Ray's face. "Earth to Ray! Earth to Dum Dum! Wherever for art thou, Romeo!"

Ray smiled wide. "I loved it! No flaws! 10/10!"

Ron lowered his head, then his eyebrows, and looked straight up at Ray with just his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Ray nodded. "Positive! No sarcasm here!"

Ron clasped his left hand on Ray's right shoulder. "Okay, cool. Thank you for being so nice about it, Ray."

Ray nodded, and smiled. "You're welcome!"

Ray walked out towards the other 3 guys.

"So, how was the fanfic?" Peter asked Ray.

Ray paused for a moment, then sat down... then let out a loud "It was crap!".

Peter patted Ray on the shoulder. "That's my boy." He smiled wide as he looked straight at Ray. "I'm glad you feel that way. We ALL feel that way."

Ray looked up, smiling. "Okay, thanks!"

Egon nodded quietly.

Winston then smiled, and laughed. "You're welcome, Ray."

 **THE END**

 _A tribute to ShakespeareHemmingway_


End file.
